Old Haunt
by staraky
Summary: AU. En esta historia Rick no es escritor, ni famoso ni rico. Kate es policía. Alexis es sólo una niña. Josh no conocen desde hace un tiempo pero ni siquiera son amigos. Vermos los cambios que se irán dando en su "relación" y hasta dónde les llevarán dichos cambios. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, aquí traigo una nueva historia. Cómo es nirmal en mi es totalmente AU. Rick no es escritor, ni rico ni famoso. Kate sí es policia. No hay una trama sobre la muerte de Johanna. Espero que os guste y espero no liarlo mucho ( aunque eso siendo yo será pelín dificil, jajajjaj). Ya sabeis si os gusta comentad, y si no os gusta también.**

* * *

Un día más el reloj marcaba la hora de levantarse. Debía llevar a su hija al colegio antes de ir a trabajar. Salir de la cama, cuando hace pocas horas que has logrado acostarte, se hace duro. Arrastraba los pies, se sentía incapaz de levantarlos del suelo. Salió de su dormitorio, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al servicio. Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, debía afeitarse, la barbaba comenzaba a ser espesa. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y mientras esperaba a que saliese el agua caliente, se desnudó.

Mientras las gotas de agua iban mojando su cuerpo, intentaba pensar en la forma de lograr la custodia compartida de su hija. De momento lo único que había logrado es que la niña pasase dos días en semana con él. Y un fin de semana cada quince días. Su ex esposa, se valía de sus horarios laborales para mantener junto a ella a la pequeña.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Vaqueros desgastados, camiseta de manga corta, deportivas. Finalmente había decidido dejarse un día más la barba. Salió del servicio y fue a preparar el desayuno. Cuando las tortitas, el zumo y el café estuvieron listos fue a despertar a su hija.

Abrió la puerta, y nada más entrar se quedó parado mirando a su pequeña. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comprobar cómo la niña había dormido abrazada al peluche que le había regalado el día anterior.

Se acercó hasta la cama de la pequeña, se sentó y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

-Cariño es hora de levantarse – Le decía mientras continuaba acariciándole la espalda. La niña emitió un pequeño ruidito de protesta- Vamos, es hora de despertar o llegarás tarde el cole.

-Cinco minutos – Dijo con voz soñolienta- Papi, sólo cinco minutos – Repitió hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Vale, te espero en la cocina. No tardes más o las tortitas se enfriarán – Rió al ver como su hija saltaba de la cama al escuchar la palabra tortita.

-Vamos papi, corre o se quedarán frías – Le dijo la niña mientras salía corriendo de su dormitorio.

Desayunaron entre risas, cada uno contándose las anécdotas del día anterior. Mientras su hija terminaba de vestirse, él recogía lo del desayuno.

-Ya estoy – Se giró secándose las manos en el paño de concina.

-¿Lo llevas todo? Recuerda que hoy te vas a casa de mamá – Se acercaba hasta la niña y le colocaba bien la chaqueta.

-Sí, lo llevo todo – Levantaba su bolsa, con la ropa y el peluche- Papi ¿no puedo dormir hoy también aquí?

-No cariño, ya te lo he explicado – Miraba como la sonrisa que su hija tenía desde que se había levantado iba desapareciendo- Pero sabes lo que voy a seguir intentando. Lograré que puedas hacerlo- La tomaba de la mano y juntos salían de la casa.

-¿Será pronto? – Levantaba la cabeza para poder mirar la cara de su padre y ambos vieron tristeza en los ojos del otro.

-Espero que sí cariño.

Media hora después el coche de él llegaba hasta el lugar de la entrega. Su divorcio no había sido del todo amistoso, y la lucha por la custodia continuaba. Así que las recogidas y entregas de la pequeña se hacían en un punto de mediación.

-Richard Castle, vengo a entregar a Alexis Castle a su madre – Ese era el ritual de cada vez. Llegar al mostrador, identificarse, identificar a la menor. Esperar a que la mujer del mostrador teclease los datos en el ordenador, firmar la entrega y después despedirse de su hija.

En aquel momento comenzaban los llantos, las súplicas de la pequeña, el no querer soltarse de su padre. Los gritos cuando le niña veía alejarse a su padre. El dolor de él por dejarla así. Lo frustrante que era para él, el sentirse incapaz de hacer que su pequeña dejase de llorar. El esperar dentro de su vehículo hasta que veía salir a su hija de la mano de su ex, siempre acompañada de su nuevo marido. Ver como metían a la niña en su coche, cómo guardaban su bolsa en el maletero y cómo el coche arrancaba, alejando de su lado a la persona que más quería.

Después él también se marchaba de allí dirigiéndose a su trabajo. Tocaba esperar quince días para volver a tener a su lado a Alexis durante cuatro días. Llegaba la hora de trabajar.

* * *

Los detectives Esposito, Ryan y Beckett, por fin habían cerrado el caso que durante una semana les había llevado de cabeza. Y cómo siempre que lo lograban aquella noche tocaba salir para celebrarlo. Junto a ellos estarían la forense y la novia del detective Ryan.

Cuando comenzaron con esa especie de ritual tan solo eran Esposito y Beckett, al poco tiempo fue el detective Ryan el que se unió al equipo, pasando a ser un trío. Unos meses después de la llegada del detective Ryan a la comisaría 12, un nuevo integrante se les unió la doctora Lanie Parish.

Desde el principio la forense y Beckett habían congeniado. Espo se alegró de que su compañera por fin tuviera una amiga. No es que a él no le gustase salir con Beckett pero pensaba que a veces ella necesitaba un apoyo femenino que él no le podía ofrecer.

Lanie y Beckett eran totalmente opuestas, o eso es lo que se podía pensar nada más conocerlas. Lanie era abierta, simpática, extrovertida y segura de sí misma, mientras Beckett era mucho más seria, cerrada y un poco insegura. Pero eso era sólo la primera impresión, porque cuando realmente se las conocía, se descubría que muchas de esas cosas eran sólo fachadas.

-¿ The Old Haunt? – Preguntó Espo con la cazadora ya puesta. Sus compañeros asintieron- Bien avisaré a Lanie de que pasamos a recogerla a la morgue.

-Yo iré avisando a Jenny para encontrarnos ya en el local – Ryan sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y llamaba a su chica.

The Old Haunt se había convertido en su local favorito para tomar unas cervezas, y desconectar el duro trabajo. El grupo lo había conocido gracias a Lanie. La forense mantuvo una relación con uno de los camareros del local y el primer día que el grupo propuso salir ella comentó que conocía un local con mucho encanto.

De aquella primera vez, habían pasado un par de años, y casi siempre aquel era su lugar de esparcimiento, al menos cuando salían en grupo.

El sonido del Jazz llegaba a sus oídos tan pronto como abrieron la puerta del local, Ryan dibujó una sonrisa al comprobar que Jenny les esperaba sentada en "su mesa". Uno de los camareros les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza cuando les vio pasar. Algunos clientes también saludaron al grupo. Para cualquiera estaba claro que eran clientes habituales.

-Estás cada día más guapa – La cara de Espo se transformó al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver cómo Lanie sonreía a su ex.

-Lo sé. A ver si me dices algún día algo que no sea obvio – Lanie y el camarero comenzaban a reír.

-¿Os traigo lo de siempre? – Todos asintieron – Detective Esposito, destense la mandíbula o terminará en el hospital. Tras decir aquello el camarero se fue hacia la barra para servir las cervezas para el grupo.

-No sé qué pudiste ver en ese tío, es idiota – Lanie y Beckett rodaban sus ojos al escuchar aquella frase.

Lanie y Beckett se excusaron y fueron al servicio, Jenny las siguió. Tocaba charla de chicas, sobre todo después de lo dicho por Esposito.

-En serio, estoy hasta el gorro de Javi – Lanie casi no esperaba a estar las tres dentro del servicio para comenzar a hablar- Ni come ni deja. Pues o se decide a dar el paso o me lio con David que cada vez que venimos insiste en que nos vayamos juntos.

-¡Lanie! Dijiste que Javier te gustaba, que habías empezado a sentir cosas por él – Jenny regañaba a la forense por insinuar que se iba a ir a la cama con su ex.

\- Jenny no seas mojigata, no tiene nada que ver lo que sienta por Javi con tener buen sexo con otro tío. No voy a esperar toda la vida a que Espo se decida – Jenny miraba a Beckett esperando que ella hiciera entrar en razón a la forense.

-Kate, dile algo – Decía finalmente viendo que la detective guardaba silencio.

-Igual deberías dar tú el paso – Lanie miraba sorprendida a su amiga. Hasta ese instante Kate nunca se metía en su vida amorosa- Si él no hace nada y a ti te gusta, lánzate. Todos sabemos que él está loco por ti, así que no hay miedo a que te diga que no. Y ahora regresemos a por esas cervezas – Jenny reía viendo la cara de alucinada que se le había quedado a Lanie.

Cuando las chicas regresaron a su mesa se encontraron una botella de vino. Kate la tomó entre sus manos y silbó al ver la etiqueta.

-Chicos ¿sabéis cuánto cuesta esto? – Todos negaron – Es caro, muy caro – dijo alargando el muy- ¿Por qué la habéis pedido?

-No hemos sido nosotros. David vino y la dejó aquí. Por lo visto es un regalo del jefe por lo buenos clientes que somos – Ryan explicaba todo - ¿Cómo de caro?

-Como 200 pavos la botella – Escuchar aquello hizo que todos se quedaran mirando el líquido que contenían sus copas.

-Joder no sé si beberlo o salir corriendo y vender mi copa – Rieron con ganas ante la ocurrencia de Espo.

La noche continuó, Ryan y Jenny se despidieron los primeros. Algunos minutos después se marcharon Lanie y Espo. Finalmente la forense había seguido el consejo de Kate y había dado resultado. Kate también se fue tras dar las gracias a David por la botella de vino.

Esperaba en la acera que algún taxi apareciera – Buenas noches detective – Giró la cabeza y saludó a la persona que le había hablado.

-Gracias por el vino. Pero no tenía que haberse molestado – Él tan solo sonrió.

-Estáis en mi lista de clientes vips – Kate alzó la ceja.

-¿Tanto venimos? – Él rió.

-No, más bien es por lo que gastáis – Kate se puso seria al escuchar aquello.

-¿Nos estás llamando borrachos? – Levantó la mano parando al taxi que se acercaba- Tal vez ha llegado la hora de cambiar de local.

-Perdón detective, estaba intentando hacer una broma – Se excusaba él- No quise ofenderla.

-Pues no ha tenido ninguna gracia señor Castle – Kate se montó en el vehículo y cerró la puerta. Observó como Castle se quedaba en la acera viendo cómo el coche se perdía por las calles de la ciudad.

-Vaya metedura de pata – Se dijo Castle mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y regresaba al interior del local.


	2. Chapter 2

La detective Beckett cumplía con su ritual de los martes. Desde hacía nueve años cada martes ella desayunaba en una pequeña cafetería. El local, era el favorito de sus padres. Ellos siempre le contaron que allí fue dónde se conocieron. El padre, Jim, era un joven pasante de uno de los muchos despachos de abogados de la zona. La madre, Johanna, trabajaba de camarera para pagar sus estudios de derecho. Con cada café que Johanna le servía al joven abogado crecieron las sonrisas, las miradas. Con cada trozo de tarta, llegaron los roces de manos. Hasta que unos años después, Jim se armó de valor y le pidió una cita a Johanna.

Kate sonreía, al recordar aquella historia, mientras removía su café. El ir a aquel lugar a desayunar era su tributo para con sus padres. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacerlo con ellos ya que nueve años atrás ambos habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico.

El sonido de su móvil la trajo al tiempo presente, alejando de su mente los años en los que sus padres se habían conocido. La sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro desapareció cuando la persona que la llamaba le comunicaba el hallazgo de unos cadáveres.

-Dame la dirección y nos vemos allí – Mientras decía esto Kate salía del local. Se recogió la melena en una coleta y se montó en su coche, poniendo rumbo al escenario del crimen.

No había problemas a la hora de reconocer en qué edifico se había llevado a cabo el hallazgo. Los coches de policía, ambulancias y el furgón de la morgue, señalaban sin equivocación el edificio exacto.

Kate detuvo su vehículo en la entrada del edifico, bajó del mismo y caminó por la acera. En el portal le esperaban sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Los tres caminaban hacia los ascensores. Mientras llegaban al último piso, el detective Ryan le ponía al tanto del caso.

-Dos cuerpos, señor y señora Miller. La empleada del hogar los encontró esta mañana a primera hora cuando llegó a trabajar – Ryan miraba sus apuntes para no olvidar ningún detalle- El señor Miller era asesor financiero y la señora Miller era la asistente personal del alcalde – Kate miró cara de sorpresa a su compañero al escuchar aquello- Así que imagina la de llamadas que ha recibido Gates desde la oficina del alcalde.

-Me importa poco, trataremos este caso como todos los demás – Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los detectives salieron. Kate se iba poniendo ya los guantes. Nada más entrar en la vivienda, la recorrió con la vista- ¿Dónde está la niña? – Preguntó, girándose, a Ryan.

-Te dije que lo descubriría tan pronto entrase – Espo sonreía al decirle eso a su compañero, ganándose por ello una mirada de reprobación por parte de Kate- Según la empleada de hogar, la niña pasó la noche en casa de una amiga. Los padres de la amiga están esperando la llegada de un psicólogo para asesorarles en qué deben hacer.

-Lanie, dime algo – La forense levantó la vista del cuerpo de la mujer.

-Ambos tienen un tiro en el pecho. El del hombre parece hecho a quemarropa – Kate observaba los residuos que existían en los bordes de la herida- Cuando sepa algo más te lo diré.

-¿Hora? – Lanie miró a su amiga y mientras se ponía en pie le contestó que basándose en la rigidez y el enfriamiento de los cuerpos se atrevería a decir que llevaban muertos más de cinco horas- Eso nos marca la madrugada como franja horaria. ¿Algún vecino escuchó algo? – Ryan negó- En el silencio de la noche, sólo el uso de un silenciador haría que nadie escuchase nada. La puerta no parece forzada, por lo que o bien las victimas conocían a su agresor o bien éste tenía llave.

Dejaron a la científica en el lugar y los detectives regresaron a la comisaría. Lanie les aseguró que en cuanto tuviese los estudios preliminares les avisaría.

-Esperemos encontrar pronto al culpable, sino será un infierno el acoso de la alcaldía – Kate chascó la lengua. Por mucho que no quisiese dar un trato preferente a ese caso, la verdad es que si no lo cerraban rápido el alcalde montaría en cólera.

Tan pronto llegaron a la 12th su capitán, Victoria Gates, les llamó a su despacho. Las órdenes fueron claras, prioridad absoluta para ese caso.

Ryan se acercó a la mesa de Beckett – Tengo algo – Aquella frase hizo que tanto Kate como Espo dejasen lo que estaban haciendo y le prestasen toda la atención- La señora Miller, estuvo casada con anterioridad. Al parecer el divorcio que sufrió fue de todos menos amistoso. Aún estaba envuelta en pleitos, por la custodia de la hija.

-Bien, hablemos con el ex marido. Ryan, ¿qué no has contado? – Le conocía muy bien y por el gesto que el irlandés tenía sabía de sobra que algo no les había contado.

-La señora Miller, con anterioridad fue la señora Castle – Espo soltó un no me jodas en voz alta.

-¿Pero señora Castle del Castle que nosotros conocemos? – Ryan asintió.

-Meredith Castle, divorciada de Richard Castle. Con el que tenía una guerra por la custodia de la hija que tuvieron en común – Sorpresa era lo que los rostros de los detectives reflejaban. Todos intentaban procesar la información que habían obtenido.

-Espo acompaña a Ryan al Old Haunt a ver si el señor Castle está allí y traedlo a la comisaria. Va a tener que responder a algunas preguntas. Mientras yo iré a preguntar a Lanie como va – Espo y Ryan asintieron y salieron en busca de Castle.

Mientras Kate conducía hasta la morgue iba recordando las veces que la forense le había contado la lucha que Castle tenía con su ex mujer por la custodia de la hija que ambos tenían. Recordaba también una noche en la que Castle llegó al local con la ropa manchada de sangre, los nudillos heridos y una ceja partida. Lanie le había curado, y él le había relatado que todo había sido provocado por un altercado con el marido de su ex.

Abrió las puertas de la sala de trabajo de Lanie y entró aún con todos esos recuerdos dando vueltas por su mente.

-No me lo digas, me lo ha contado Ryan – Lanie ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, pero sabía que su amiga terminaba de entrar en la sala- No puede ser, conozco a Rick desde hace años y sé que no mataría a una mosca.

-¿Ni siquiera por su hija? – Lanie esta vez sí levantó la mirada y la clavó en la detective.

-Ni siquiera por su hija – Le dijo con total seriedad.

-Pues espero que tenga coartada para la hora de las muertes, porque de momento las cosas no pintan bien para él – Lanie se giraba y apuntaba algunos datos nuevos en su informe.

-Murieron en torno a las tres de la madrugada. Cómo dije antes, él de un tiro a quemarropa. Ella tenía un residuo alrededor de la boca, lo estoy analizando, pero parece algún tipo de pegamento – Kate la escuchaba con suma atención.

-¿Cómo si hubiera tenido la boca tapada con algún tipo de cinta? – Lanie asintió y le mostró una pequeña muestra de algo que podría ser cinta de embalar.

-Lo tenía pegado en una de las mangas de la chaqueta. Esto esperando el resultado de las pruebas que he realizado. Por cierto, toma – Le tendió las balas que había extraído de ambos cuerpos.

-Las llevaré a balística y veremos qué nos cuentan. Cuando sepas algo más avísame – Kate tenía ya el pomo de la puerta en su mano cuando Lanie volvió a hablar.

-En serio Kate, Castle no puede haber hecho esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett no se iba a dejar llevar por sentimentalismos. Lanie, podía negar hasta la saciedad que Castle no podía estar implicado, pero hasta el momento él era el mejor sospechoso. Ella haría su trabajo, y ese no era otro que encontrar al asesino, fuese quien fuese.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y de él salieron los detectives Esposito y Ryan, junto a ellos Richard Castle. Los detectives llevaron a Rick a la sala de interrogatorios y después se acercaron hasta la mesa de su compañera.

-¿Le vas a interrogar tú? – Kate asintió. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Sus compañeros la seguían a pocos pasos. Cuando Kate entró a la sala sus compañeros hicieron lo propio en la sala contigua, desde allí seguirían el interrogatorio.

Castle miró fijamente a la detective- ¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde está? – Kate separó de la mesa un poco la silla y tomó asiento. Abrió su bloc de notas, encendió el micrófono y levantó su mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de él- ¿Dónde está Alexis? – Repitió él con bastante nerviosismo.

-Señor Castle, tranquilo su hija está bien. ¿Sabe la razón por la que se encuentra en estas dependencias? – Kate pensaba ser totalmente profesional. El conocer al sospechoso no iba a atenazarla, ella iba a realizar su trabajo- Señor Castle, repito ¿sabes por qué está aquí? – Repitió la pregunta ante el silencio de él.

-Sí, Espo me dijo que era algo de mi ex – Kate se puso más seria al escuchar la forma en la que el sospechoso se había referido a su compañero- Me dijo que tenía que responder a algunas preguntas. Pero no me dijo qué había sucedido, él dijo que tú me lo explicarías.

-Bien, ¿cómo definiría el trato que tiene con su ex mujer? – Castle se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-A ver, no me puedo creer que haya vuelto a denunciarme. ¿Esta vez que se supone qué he hecho? Y lo que no entiendo es qué pinta el departamento de homicidios en este caso – Kate le miraba intentando descifrar si él se estaba burlando de ella o si realmente no sabía que había sucedido.

-Señor Castle, no está usted aquí porque su ex mujer haya presentando una denuncia en su contra- Rick suspiró a aliviado- Está aquí para responder a algunas cuestiones ya que tanto su ex mujer como el actual marido de ésta han fallecido – En ese momento Kate colocó ante él las fotografías de ambos cadáveres. Rick tomó entre sus manos la de su ex mujer. Estaba totalmente pálido, las manos le temblaban.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Ella está bien? Mi calabaza tiene que estar bien – Rick no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. El miedo por su pequeña se había instaurado en él- ¿Está bien? Quiero verla, quiero ir con ella- Decía poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Siendo detenido por el agarre de la detective.

-Señor Castle, ya le he dicho que su hija está bien. Tome asiento nuevamente y conteste a las preguntas. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes podrá reunirse con su hija – Rick asentía y regresaba a su silla. Kate optaba por quedarse de pie- Señor Castle ¿puede decirme qué hizo anoche?

Rick la miró y en ese instante se dio cuenta de la razón por la que él estaba ahí- ¡Dios mío! Crees que yo tuve algo que ver con sus muertes.

-Conteste a la pregunta- Kate vio como el rostro de él cambió en ese instante.

-Lo peor de todo es que realmente crees que tuve algo que ver. Creía que en este tiempo me habías conocido algo. Soy incapaz de hacer algo así – Dijo golpeando con su dedo la fotografía del cadáver de su ex.

-No importa si te conozco o si creo o dejo de creer que tenga algo que ver – Por primera vez en su carrera ella se estaba excusando con un sospechoso- Sólo hago mi trabajo. Así que conteste a mi pregunta.

-Estuve trabajando, cerramos el local cerca de las dos de la mañana. Tuvimos un concierto de Jazz – Rick relataba lo que hizo durante la noche anterior. Kate tomó asiento y comenzó a tomar notas en su libreta.

-Necesitaré el nombre del grupo – Rick la miró sin entender- Deberemos comprobar a qué hora terminaron y a qué hora abandonaron el local. ¿Qué hizo después?

-Cerré, mandé a los camareros a casa y bajé al despacho. Tenía que hacer papeleo – Kate asintió y apretó su mandíbula.

-¿Estuvo solo? – Rick asintió- ¿A qué hora salió del local?

-Cerca de las seis de la mañana, me quedé dormido en el sillón – Rick era consciente de que lo que estaba diciendo no le estaba ayudando en nada.

-¿Estuvo solo? ¿Alguien puede corroborar que estuvo en su local hasta esa hora? – Rick negó- Para que conste, ¿está diciendo que no tiene coartada para la hora en la que ocurrieron los hechos?

-No, estoy diciendo que estuve solo, que me dormí y que salí del local cerca de las seis de la mañana. ¡Esa es mi coartada! – El estado de nerviosismo de él iba en aumento.

-Ya, pero no hay nadie que lo pueda corroborar. Lo que viene a ser lo mismo que usted no tiene coartada – Rick volvió a ponerse en pie.

-No les maté. Es cierto que nuestra relación no era buena. Pero sólo era por la custodia de mi hija. El resto me daba igual. Yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo con Alexis. Según mi abogado estábamos muy cerca de lograrlo. ¿Qué razón podría tener para arriesgarlo todo? Si les mataba no podría estar con Alexis. No tiene sentido – Por extraño que pareciera Kate creía en lo que él le decía pero continuó haciendo su trabajo.

-Tal vez algo hizo que explotase, una llamada, una visita – Rick negó.

-Nunca hablábamos. Mi abogado me lo tenía prohibido. Decía que era perjudicial porque siempre terminábamos discutiendo, así que hace unos seis meses que no hablaba con ella. Kate tienes que creerme – Le suplicó.

-Intentaremos verificar su coartada, mientras tanto, no se le ocurra abandonar la ciudad. Y sintiéndolo mucho no puede acercarse a su hija mientras sea sospechoso- Rick escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar- Lo siento.

-Me necesita, termina de perder a su madre. Mi hija me necesita – Rick levantó la cabeza y miró con fijeza a la detective- Detective encuentra la forma de verificar mi coartada lo antes posible, porque debo estar con mi hija.

-Le aseguro señor Castle que me pondré a ello de inmediato – Kate abría la puerta para salir de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Habla con Lanie – Kate se giró- Ella estuvo en el concierto- Kate mentalmente se anotó matar a su compañera por no haber comentado ese punto.


	4. Chapter 4

Las voces se escuchaban en todo el recinto de la morgue. La detective Beckett paseaba por la sala de trabajo de su amiga Lanie. Estaba realmente enfada con ella. No entendía cómo trabajando para la policia de Nueva York, Lanie habia callado que la noche de autos había estando con el principal sospechoso.

-Kate, de verdad no pensé que fuese necesario - La detective continuaba caminando por la sala- y por favor, ¿podrías estarte quieta? me estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

-Es que no puedo entenderlo. Llevas seis años trabajando aquí, y aún así dices que no pensaste que fuera importante.

-Joder, Kate. Nunca pensé que creyeseis que Castle podía ser el sospechoso - Kate se paró. Miró a su amiga y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué relación tienes con él? - Lanie no podía creer la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿En serio? - Kate la miró.

-¿Qué relación? Si investigo ¿descubriré que te has metido en su cama? - Lanie se separó de su amiga.

-Sal de aquí, ¡largo! - Le gritaba mientras le golpeaba la cara- Si quereis preguntarme cualquier cosa manda a los chicos - Kate continuaba sin moverse. Con una de sus manos se acariciaba la mejilla dónde Lanie la había golpeado- Vete Kate, en serio. Ahora mismo no quiero tenerte cerca.

-Lanie...

-Dejalo. No quiero escuchar que es tu trabajo ni nada por el estilo. Me acercaré a la comisaria a prestar declaración pero lo haré con Ryan y Javi - Mantenía la puerta de la sala abierta invitando de esa forma a que la detective se marchase.

Kate conducía de vuelta a la comisaría. Golpeaba con el puño el volante. No entendía como podía haberle dicho aquello a su amiga. Cuando llegó al recinto sus compañeros la miraron con seriedad. Estaba claro que Lanie había hablado con ellos, lo que no sabía es qué era lo que les habría contado.

-Lanie vendrá a prestar declaración - Dijo mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

-No hace falta- Kate levantó su mirada encontrandose de frente con el rostro serio de Javi- Ryan ha revisado las camaras de seguridad que había en la zona. Se ve claramente la hora a la que Castle abandonó el local. Él no es nuestro asesino. Está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios, creo que deberías ser tú quien le dijese que está libre.

-Javi - El detective Esposito se giró para escuchar lo que Kate tuviera que decirle- ¿QUé te ha comentado Lanie?

-Nada. Sólo me ha dicho que no quiere verte en una temporada- Kate agachó la cabeza al escuchar aquello- NO sé que ha pasado entre vosotras. Pero ha debido ser gordo para que Lanie diga eso.

-Voy a comunicarle a Castle que puede irse - Javi negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Kate no le contaría nada.

Castle no preguntó nada cuando la detective le comunicó que ya no era sospechoso. Se puso inmediatamente en pie, sólo quería estar junto a su pequeña.

-Castle, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo - Rick asintió y salió de aquella sala.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad. El equipo de detectives habían encontrado lo que ellos esperaban que fuese una nueva pista.

Las últimas inversiones que el fallecido había realizado fueron un fracaso. Habia hecho perder mucho dinero a un elevado número de personas. Al día siguiente se podrían a investigar a todos esperando encontrar ahí la pista que les llevase al asesino.

El equipo decidió que había llegado la hora de marcharse a casa y descansar. Necesitaban tener las mentes limpias para continuar la investigación.

La detective Beckett se sorprendió al levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que estaba en la puerta del Old Haunt. Se sorprendió de encontrar el local abierto. Había supuesto que Castle lo habría cerrado. Tras pensarlo unos minutos decidió entrar.

-Buenas noches - David la saludó. Kate se dió cuenta de que el sitio estaba casi vacio.

-Buenas noches David, ¿está Castle? - Preguntó acercándose a la barra.

-No. Está en su casa con su hija. Ya sabe porque - Kate asintió - ¿Va a tomar algo? -Kate lo pensó algunos segundo y finalmente decidió pedir una cerveza.

Levaba varios minutos allí cuando decidió que debía hacer una cosa- David - El camarero terminó de secarse las manos y se acercó hasta dónde la detective estaba sentada- ¿Me podrías dar la dirección de tu jefe?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dar ese tipo de información- Kate asintió.

-Me la he dejado en la comisaría. Lo decía por evitarme tener que ir hasta allí nuevamente - David la miraba no terminaba de dedicirse- No pasa nada- Dio un último trago a la cerveza y se puso en pie para marcharse. Dejó el dinero sobre la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Detective - Kate sonrió antes de girarse- Se lo apunto en el papel. Así no tiene que hacer un viaje más - Le tendió una servilleta con la dirección de Castle.

-Gracias David - Sonrió al camarero antes de salir.

La casa de Castle estaba a tan solo diez minutos caminando del bar. Llegó al edificio y entró. Subió las escaleras. Rick vivía en un segundo piso. Kate se quedó parada ante la puerta del apartemento de Rick. Tomó aire y finalmente golpeó la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Ante Kate apareció Rick con un paño entre sus manos. Se estaba limpiando - La pizza ya está - Se escuchó una voz infantil a la espalda de él- No habras el horno cariño, te quemarás. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Hay noticias? - Kate en aquel instante sintió que aquello había sido un error.

-Sólo quería disculparme - Castle la miraba sin entender.

-Papi tengo hambre - Castle se giró encontrandose a su espalda a su hija.

-Sí cariño ya cenamos, que hace horas que deberías estar durmiendo. Lo siento Beckett pero ahora no tengo tiempo - Kate comenzó a girarse para alejarse de allí- ¿Quieres cenar pizza casera? - KAte le miró sorprendida por la propuesta.

-Sí, la pizza de papi está riquisima - Alexis asomaba la cabeza sonriendo a la detective.

-No quiero molestar. Podemos hablar en otro momento - Castle se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano haciendo que Kate se tensase.

-Cena con nosotros y cuando Lex se acueste podremos hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate siguiendo las indicaciones tanto de Alexis como de su padre, se sentó en el sofá mientras ellos dos terminaban de colocar la mesa para la cena. Volteaba la cabeza, mirando como ambos colocaban todo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No había duda, él aún no le había contado a la pequeña lo que había pasado con su madre, de lo contrario la niña no estaría tan feliz. ¿Cómo se le dice a un niño que su madre no va a volver? No quería pensar lo que sería su vida sin la presencia de sus padres. Kate adoraba a su padre pero la relación que tenía con su madre era muy especial.

-Detective…Beckett – Kate levantó la vista encontrándose a Castle a su lado- Te hemos estado avisando que la cena ya está pero parecías en otro mundo.

La cena transcurría entre risas. Alexis contaba cosas que le habían ido sucediendo en el colegio y Rick sonreía al máximo cuando su pequeña relataba sus logros académicos.

-A este paso no hay duda de que logrará entrar en Stamford- Kate le miró sorprendida- ¿Qué?

-¿No es muy pequeña para que ya estés hablando de universidades?

-Yo quiero ir a esa – Dijo Alexis con total convencimiento- Es una de las mejores del país. Así que cuanto antes empiece a destacar en mis estudios más fácil me será poder llegar a ir – Kate miró a Castle alzando una de sus cejas. Castle tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo que lo tienes todo pensado – Alexis asintió.

-¿Eres la nueva novia de papá? – Ninguno de los adultos se esperaba aquella pregunta. Ambos se atragantaron con la bebida al escucharla.

-No – contestaron ambos a un tiempo- Somos amigos – continuó Kate con la explicación- Mis compañeros de trabajo y yo solemos ir a tomar algo al bar de tu padre.

-Vaya – Dijo Alexis con cierta pena en su voz- Yo pensaba que estabais juntos.

-Somos amigos como ya te ha dicho Beckett.

-¿Por qué la llamas Beckett? Se llama Kate. Yo a mis amigos les llamo por su nombre – Kate sonreía ante cada ocurrencia que Alexis tenía.

-No sé, ella también me llama muchas veces Castle. Pero no tengo ni idea de porque lo haces así – Alexis miraba a Kate esperando que ésta le diese una mejor explicación.

-No lo sé cariño, tan solo es así como lo hemos empezado a hacer – Alexis se encogió de hombros.

-Y ahora, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Es muy tarde- La reacción de la pequeña volvió a sorprender a Kate. Ella esperaba una queja por parte de Alexis, sin embargo la niña se levantó de la mesa, besó a su padre en la mejilla y después se acercó hasta la detective repitiendo el gesto. Y se fue hacia su dormitorio- Avisa cuando estés en la cama – Dijo Castle- Le da miedo la oscuridad, y voy todas las noches para ahuyentar a los monstruos que hay bajo su cama.

-¿Monstruos? – Rick asintió. Alexis gritó que ya estaba y Rick se puso en pie.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Cinco minutos más tarde Castle regresó. Se encontró a Kate fregando los platos, vasos y cubiertos usados en la cena.

-No tenias que hacer eso, eres una invitada- Kate se terminó de secar las manos.

-Me ha parecido justo, vosotros me habéis invitado a cenar.

-¿Te apetece un café? – Rick empezó a prepararse uno.

-Castle se hace tarde y me gustaría que hablásemos- Rick asintió.

-Está bien, pero nada impide que lo hagamos con un buen café entre manos – Kate no pudo evitar perderse en la sonrisa que él estaba poniendo y asintió- Perfecto, siéntate y ahora los llevo.

Cuando Castle llegó con las tazas Kate no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

-No quiero que pienses que lo que ha pasado hoy tiene algo que ver con la discusión que tuvimos el otro día en la puerta de tu local – Hasta ella se sorprendió al escucharse decir aquello.

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado – Kate dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y de su boca salió un tímido vale.

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo y hasta que visionamos las imágenes eras el mejor sospechoso – Castle la miró con seriedad- Vamos, Castle. Pareja divorciada, enfrentada por la custodia de su hija, con varias denuncias mutuas. Si no fuera tu ex y escuchases todo eso ¿no pensarías que fue el ex?

Rick guardó silencio, su mente estaba procesando lo que la detective terminaba de decir- Es posible- Fue lo único que dijo.

-No era personal –insistió ella.

-Ya, lo entiendo. Te agradezco que hayas venido a disculparte, pero no hacía falta. No soy una persona rencorosa. Y si bien es cierto que me ha dolido como me has tratado hoy, en unos días se me habría pasado. Pero así has acelerado el proceso – Kate le miraba con seriedad.

-No eres la única persona con la que debo disculparme. No me he comportado muy bien con Lanie.

-¿Y eso?

-No me gustó que no me contase que había estado en el local hasta las dos – Rick la miró sin terminar de comprender- Estamos en una investigación y ella tenía información acerca del principal sospechoso, debería haberla facilitado desde un principio.

-Tal vez nunca pensó que yo fuese a ser vuestro sospechoso y por eso no dijo nada- Kate se mordió el labio. Ese gesto hizo que Castle pensase que la detective estaba adorable.

-Eso mismo dijo ella. Lanie siempre creyó en tu inocencia.

-Es mi amiga – Kate torció un poco el gesto- Me conoce desde hace mucho y sabe que esa no es mi forma de solucionar los problemas.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos. Ninguno sabía muy bien como continuar la conversación o si ésta debía ser continuada.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya. Mañana tengo que estar a primera hora en comisaría para seguir las nuevas pistas – Kate se puso en pie y Castle imitó su gesto.

-Por favor, mantenedme informado – Kate asintió- Yo también debería irme a descansar. Mañana será un día duro, tengo que contarle a Alexis lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se lo vas a decir? – Preguntó Kate justo antes de salir de aquella casa.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tengo que hacerlo. Hoy le he dicho que su madre había tenido que hacer una cosa y por eso se quedaba conmigo. Pero no puedo estar buscando excusas todos los días. Además, le va a doler se lo diga cuando se lo diga.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda, para lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme – Rick se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- Llamas a la comisaría y te pasarán conmigo y si estoy fuera dejarán el recado.

-Ya, también me podrías dar tu número de móvil y se agilizaría todo- Dijo sonriendo Castle.

-Buen intento Castle, pero prefiero que no – Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos lo intenté – Kate no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Sí al menos lo intentaste. Buenas noches Castle – Dijo girando sobre sus pasos y comenzando a alejarse de aquella vivienda.

-Buenas noches, detective.


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente la detective Beckett paraba su coche frente a la morgue. No quería dejar pasar el tiempo, necesitaba solucionar las cosas con su amiga. Cuando la forense llegó se sorprendió de ver a la detective esperándola.

-No tengo nada nuevo – Dijo Lanie mientras abría la puerta- cuando tenga los resultados de los análisis os lo diré. Kate entraba tras de ella haciendo que Lanie se girase- Y ahora si no te importa debo ponerme a trabajar – Sujetaba la puerta con intención de que Kate saliera de la sala.

-Lanie, quería hablar contigo.

-¿Es de trabajo? – Kate negó- Pues entonces lo siento, pero no tenemos nada más que hablar. Te agradecería que te marchases – Kate miró a su amiga sorprendida. Sabía que estaba enfadada pero no creía que lo estuviese tanto.

\- Anoche estuve con Castle, me disculpé con él por mi forma de actuar – Se fijó en el rostro de Lanie, no encontró ningún cambio.

-Me parece perfecto. Y conociendo a Rick como le conozco te perdonaría sin ningún problema. Es más estoy segura que te dijo que no hacía falta, que entendía que era tu trabajo – Kate asintió- Así es él. Pero siento decirte que yo no soy Rick. Cierra la puerta al salir – Terminó de decir comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho.

La detective Beckett salió de la morgue bastante desanimada. En ningún momento había ponderado la idea de que su amiga ni tan siquiera quisiera escuchar sus disculpas. Llegó a la cuarta planta de la comisaría número 12. Aún era temprano y sus compañeros no habían llegado. Se dirigió hasta su mesa para dejar la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla. Después encaminó sus pasos hasta la sala de descanso dónde se preparó un café, sentándose en el sofá que allí había. Mientras bebía el líquido humeante pensaba en cómo podía haber sido capaz de decir tales cosas a su amiga.

-Te perdonará – Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que escuchar aquella voz la sobresaltó – Perdona, pensé que me habías visto entrar.

-No, la verdad es que ni cuenta me di de que habías entrado Ryan- El detective se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Lanie no es de guardar rencores, pero sí creo que te va a costar un poco conseguir su perdón. Te lo vas a tener que currar un poco.

-¿Qué se va a tener que currar? – Los dos se fijaban en Espo que terminaba de entrar en la sala.

-Lo de Lanie – contestó el irlandés. Javi soltó un silbido.

-Chica, está realmente enfadada. Me ha tenido al teléfono hasta las tres de la mañana- Les contaba sirviéndose él también un café- Creo que hoy voy a necesitar muchos de éstos – decía dando un sorbo al contenido de su taza.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar – Kate se ponía en pie y salía de la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Ryan se encogía de hombros.

-Cuando llegué estaba como ida, supongo que habrá intentado hablar con tu chica y no habrá tenido existo.

-No es mi chica, al menos aún – Contestaba Esposito.

-No pierdas la fe, algún día lo lograrás – El irlandés daba una palmadita en la espalda de su compañero.

Como la detective había pedido el equipo se puso manos a la obra con la investigación. Cuando Ryan llegó con la lista de clientes del fallecido, supieron que no habían errado en la suposición. De entre todos los nombres destacaba uno, Alexei Volkov. Según la Interpol y el FBI Volkov era el cabecilla de la mafia rusa asentada en la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Ahora sólo hay que demostrarlo – Kate repasaba los informes- ¿Qué sabemos de los movimientos de Volkov el día de autos?

-Estamos a la espera del informe de seguimiento del FBI – Contestó Ryan.

-Bien, hasta que lo tengamos en la mano no podemos avanzar más. Será mejor que vayamos a comer – Se ponía la chaqueta y se dirigía hacia el ascensor siendo seguida por sus dos compañeros.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la calle el móvil de la detective comenzó a sonar. Se extrañó porque era un número que no tenía identificado. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando al contestar la persona que llamaba se identificó como Rick Castle.

-Lo siento detective, pero no sabía a quién llamar. Lo intenté con Lanie pero está en una autopsia, sólo me quedaba usted. Ha sido Lanie la que me ha facilitado su número – Castle hablaba sin parar- Necesito su ayuda, es Alexis – Kate se puso nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de la niña.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó un poco alterada, haciendo que sus compañeros la mirasen preguntándose qué sucedía- ya entiendo, dame unos veinte minutos y estaré en tu casa – Mientras decía eso paraba un taxi – Chicos tengo que irme, cuando tengáis el informe del FBI dadme un toque.

-¿Dónde coño va? – Se preguntaron Ryan y Espo al tiempo.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto ella dio el primer toque. Castle tenía la cara desencajada. Los ojos hinchados y rojos, signo inequívoco de haber estado llorando. La tomó del brazo haciendo que entrase y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

-Se ha encerrado en el baño y no me deja entrar. He oído golpes y cosas caer – Le decía mientras casi la llevaba a rastras hasta el aseso. Se le notaba muy nervioso y preocupado- Ayúdame – Le suplicó.

-¿No sé muy bien qué hacer? – Se excusó ella.

-Háblala, igual a ti te escucha. A mí me ha gritado que ahora ya estaré contento – Kate le miró sin comprender lo que decía- Sí, ha dicho que estaré contento porque ahora ya no la tengo que compartir – Kate le acarició el brazo.

-Lo intentaré. ¿Por qué no preparas un café? – Rick asintió y se alejó de allí.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero a los pocos minutos escuchó cómo la puerta de aquel baño se abría. Dejó las tazas sobre la encimera de la cocina y corrió hasta allí. Cuando llegó vio como la detective volvía a cerrar.

-¡Kate! Por favor ¡Kate! – Golpeaba la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero quiere hablar a solas. Estate tranquilo, saldremos cuando Alexis esté preparada – Rick se alejó de aquella puerta arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate acunaba entre sus brazos a Alexis. La pequeña no había articulado palabra, tan solo lloraba. Su llanto hacía que todo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciese.

-Cariño, papá está muy preocupado – El tono de voz empleado por al detective era sumamente dulce- ¿No quieres que salgamos? – La pequeña continuaba llorando mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando- Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que estés preparada para salir- Le acariciaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

Kate apretaba contra su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de Alexis. Podía sentir en cada poro de su piel el dolor que estaba sintiendo la pequeña incluso empezaba a sentirlo como propio.

-Es mi culpa – La voz de la niña salió como un susurro. A Kate le costó entender lo que la pequeña había dicho- Es mi culpa – Repitió entre lágrimas.

-No, cariño no es culpa tuya – Kate no entendía como la niña podía estar creyendo ser la culpable de lo que había sucedido.

-Mami no va a volver y es mi culpa- Esta vez la pequeña separaba su cuerpecito del de Kate para poder mirarla.

-Lex, cariño – Comenzó a decir acariciando el rostro de la niña- No es culpa tuya que mamá no vaya a regresar. El culpable es un malo- Se sorprendió a ella misma al usar esa palabra.

-¡No! – Gritó Alexis- Es mi culpa. Pedí un deseo – Decía agachando su cabecita- siempre he querido más a papi y quería poder vivir con él siempre, pedí no tener que vivir nunca más con mami- Kate acarició con ternura la cara de la pequeña limpiando cada lágrima. Ahora entendía la insistencia de la pequeña.

-Cariño, tú sólo querías vivir con papá todos los días. Eso no significaba que no quisieras ver a mamá, sólo que preferías vivir aquí – Alexis la miraba y después agachaba su cabeza. Kate decidió ser profesional a ver si así lograba convencerla- El otro día de madrugada, un hombre entró en la casa de mamá y su marido – Lex levantó nuevamente su cabeza- revolvió toda la casa, era como si estuviese buscando algo que hubieran escondido. Al no encontrarlo lo que buscaba se enfadó mucho y se portó mal con mamá y su marido – Prefería no contar que les pegó un tiro terminando con sus vidas.

-Les mandó al cielo – Dijo Alexis- Papi me ha dicho que ahora mami está en el cielo – Kate asintió.

-Sí cariño, el hombre malo se enfadó mucho y les mandó al cielo. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que tú quisieras vivir con papá.

Castle caminaba por su vivienda. Se estaba volviendo loco. Miraba continuamente la hora en su reloj. Los minutos le parecían horas. Se acercó hasta la puerta del baño. Suspiró al comprobar que al menos ahora ya no se escuchaba el llanto de su hija. Estaba nervioso, se pasaba la mano por el pelo repetidamente. De repente la puerta del servicio se abrió. Ante sus ojos apareció la detective llevando en sus brazos a Alexis.

-Cariño – Rick se acercó hasta ellas y acarició el rostro de su hija.

-Está agotada, será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación y la dejemos dormir – Mientras le decía eso la detective caminaba hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Cuando llegó la tumbó con infinita dulzura en su cama.

-No te vayas – Alexis alargó su manita hasta tomar la de la detective. Rick observaba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza al ser consciente de que su hija no le había pedido a él que se quedase con ella- Papi – Lex giró su cabecita- no quiero que te vayas.

-Claro que no mi amor- Se sacaba los zapatos y se tumbaba en aquella cama al lado de su hija. Lex inmediatamente se abrazaba a su padre- Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Todo irá bien.

-Kate va a coger a los malos – Dijo con total seguridad.

-Seguro que lo intenta – Respondió Castle.

-Lo hará, me lo ha prometido – Kate agachó la cabeza cuando Rick la miró.

-Lex cariño, ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo – Alexis la miró con tristeza y comenzó a llorar- Tengo que coger a los malos, pero te prometo que cuando termine el día regresaré a tu lado.

-¿Y te quedarás a dormir conmigo? – Preguntó con timidez la pequeña haciendo que la detective dibujase una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, me quedaré a dormir contigo – La pequeña se aferró nuevamente al cuerpo de su padre y dijo un "bien"- Ahora debo marcharme – Rick comenzó a moverse para salir de la cama- No hace falta. Quédate con ella. Cuando vaya a venir te llamo para ver si tengo que traer algo para comer o lo que sea- Rick asintió.

-Kate – La detective se giró al escuchar su nombre- gracias.

-Siempre – Fue lo que decidió responder con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Cuando regresaba a la comisaria decidió parar en la morgue. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la sala de trabajo en la que se encontraba la forense.

\- No hay nada para ti – Kate ignoró el frio comentario de su amiga y se acercó hasta ella.

-Ponte las pilas. Deja de lado el enfado que tienes conmigo. Revisa toda la autopsia – Le decía tomándola del brazo- porque le he prometido a una pobre niña que meteré en la cárcel al hombre que ha matado a su madre- Lanie la miraba sorprendida- He tenido que convencerla de que ella no tenía culpa de nada. Creía que todo había pasado porque ella pidió un deseo, vivir siempre con su padre. Así que tú, vas a olvidar tu enfado y vas a olvidar el resto de casos y me vas a dar una pista del asesino. ADN, una huella lo que sea. Para que yo pueda cumplir la promesa que le he hecho a Alexis. Y cuando esta mierda de caso termine, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla en mi casa y no te dejaré marchar hasta que no hayamos resuelto nuestro problema. ¿Está todo claro? – Lanie asintió. Nunca hasta ese momento había visto a la detective de aquella forma.

-Gracias Kate – La detective la miró sin entender a qué se refería- Rick me llamó para contarme lo que habías hecho por Alexis. Gracias – Repitió posando su mano en el brazo de Kate- Y por cierto, con lo que has hecho hoy por esa pequeña mi enfado ha desaparecido. Pero sí tendremos esa charla.


	8. Chapter 8

**De vuelta de vacaciones. Hoy le toca a esta historia ser actualizada. Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis se aceptan criticas, ya sena buenas, malas o regulares.**

* * *

Según los informes que recibieron del FBI Volkov no había abandonado su casa la noche del asesinato. Aquella información lo único que quería decir es que no había sido él la persona que había apretado el gatillo, pero no cerraba las puertas a que alguien mandado por él hubiese matado al matrimonio.

-¿Tenéis el organigrama de la organización de Volkov? - Ryan asentía y se acercaba hasta la mesa de la detective con el documento - Gracias Ryan. Ahora veamos quién es quién dentro de la organización.

-Beckett, aunque sepamos quien es quien seguimos sin tener pruebas - Kate miraba a Espo, sabía que lo que su compañero terminaba de decir era cierto.

-Primero averiguaremos el nombre y después buscaremos las pruebas - Dijo con determinación y empezó a estudiar el informe.

Las horas fueron pasando y al final de su jornada tenían un nombre. Anatoli Pruchencov, era el brazo ejecutor de Volkov. Kate dio ordenes a su equipo de reunir toda la información posible sobre Pruchencov.

-Mañana continuamos, se está haciendo tarde y será mejor que descansemos la mente para poder continuar con claridad - Espo y Ryan se miraron sorprendidos. No era normal que Kate diese la jornada por terminada, siempre tenían que ser ellos los que le insistían para irse a casa. Antes de que sus compañeros respondiesen Kate ya tenía la cazadora puesta y caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Justo antes de montarse en su coche hizo una llamada. La voz al otro lado le dijo que no tenía que comprar nada, que la esperaban para encargar la cena. Sonrió al escuchar que Alexis había insistido en cenar asiático porque recordaba que a la detective le gustaba esa comida.

Fue la propia niña la encargada de abrir la puerta cuando la detective llamó. Tan pronto abrió, la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Kate - Has venido- en su voz se notaba alegría- papi me dijo que habías llamado para decirq ue ya venias - Tiraba de ella hasta llevarla al salón.

-Te dije que vendría, me he retrasado un poco porque he tenido que pasar por mi casa a coger un pijama y ropa para ir mañana a trabajar - Kate tomaba en brazos a la pequeña y le dejaba un dulce beso en la mejilla- ¿Dónde está tu padre? - Preguntó algo extrañada por no haberle visto aún.

-Se está duchando, dice que huele raro - contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Pero a mi me huele como siempre.

Kate se giró al escuchar pasos a su espalda. Ante sus ojos apareció Castle con el torso desnudo y mojado y sólo tapado por una toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Perdón, no sabía que habías llegado - Mientras hablaba se ponía una camiseta que había en una silla- Alexis, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta?

-Pregunté quien era y me dijo que Kate, por eso abrí- Se defendió la pequeña.

-Sí lo hizo - apuntilló Kate, quien no podía quitar sus ojos de él- Ya me dijo que estabas en la ducha- Castle sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo le estaba mirado la detective.

-Será mejor que me ponga algo de ropa. ¿te importa ir llamando y pedir la cena? Alexis sabe cuales son mis platos preferidos, el número está peqado en la nevera - Dijo mientras se perdía por el pasillo para ir hasta su dormitorio.

Cuando Castle regresó al salón se encontró a las dos sentadas en el sofá. Sonrió al escuchar la voz que ponía Kate mientras le leía un cuento a su hija.

-La cena estará aquí en unos veinte minutos - Se sorprendió de que Kate le hablase ya que ella no había levantado su vista del libro- Es por tu colonia, muy varonil - Rick se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo frente a ambas.

-Papi, Kate también pone voces cuando lee los cuentos - En la voz de su hija había felicidad, aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Castle se hiciera mayor.

-Ve a lavarte las manos para la cena - Alexis asintió y se puso en pie.

-Luego lo terminamos ¿vale? - Kate asintió y la niña corrió hacia el servicio.

-Kate, gracias - Ante la cara de extrañeza de la detective Castle continuó hablando- No tendrías que hacer todo lo que haces. Podrías estar en tu casa tranquila o haber salido con tu novio y en lugar de eso estás aquí intentando hacer olvidar todo su dolor a mi hija. No tendré vida suficiente para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo- Kate se levantó y se acercó hasta él. Se agachó quedando a su altura.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Estoy aquí porque es el sitio en el que quiero estar. Y no hay novio o amigo con el que salir - Le dijo guiñándole el ojo- Todos terminan hartos de mis horarios y se marchan.

-Peor para ellos. Pero seguro que en algún lugar está el hombre perfecto para ti. Ya llegará.

-Pues o bien está muy lejos o bien se ha perdido por el camino- Contestó ella riéndose.

Los tres terminaron cenando en el suelo. Poco después de terminar de cenar la niña se quedó dormida sobre las piernas de Kate. Castle se uso en pie y tomó a su hija en brazos, había llegado la hora de llevarla a su cama. Cuando regresó se encontró con Kate en la cocina.

-Me he tomado la libertad de preparar café - Rick asintió.

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir de verdad? - Kate se giró y le miró con seriedad.

-Le prometí a Alexis que me quedaría. ¿Pensabas que me iría ahora que está acostada? - Rick agachó la cabeza y asintió- Ya, y si se despierta en mitad de la noche ¿qué le dirías? Además yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

-Lo siento - intentó disculparse.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, es normal que dudes casi no nos conocemos -Rick abrió uno de los muebles de la cocina y sacó dos tazas.

-Tal vez podamos remediar eso - Le dijo al tiempo que le tendía las tazas para que sirviese el café.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita? - Preguntó bastante sorprendida la detective.

-Te estoy proponiendo que podríamos charlar, así aprenderíamos a conocernos- Kate asintió y le tendió una de las tazas- ¿Habéis averiguado algo? - Los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Creemos que está relacionado con un mafioso - Castle abrió sus ojos al máximo- Perdió mucho dinero de uno de sus inversores que resultó ser un capo de la mafia rusa. Suponemos que el asesinato fue la forma de vengarse. Pero nos faltan las pruebas. Mañana nos pondremos a ello. Estamos esperando que nos llegue un informe sobre el sospechoso- Rick asintió- Los cogeremos, se lo he prometido a Alexis.


	9. Chapter 9

Como bien había dicho Kate, Alexis se despertó aquello anoche rompiendo el silencio de la noche con sus llantos. En la habitación de la niña se encontraron ambos adultos. Rick se acercó hasta la cama de su hija y la pegó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que le susurraba dulces palabras. Mientras la detective contemplaba la escena desde la puerta. No tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Fue la propia Alexis la que al llamarla le enseñó lo que esperaba de ella.

Mientras Castle mantenía abrazada a su pequeña, la detective le acariciaba la espalda. Entre los dos lograron tranquilizar a la niña. Cuando finalmente se relajó Rick la volvió a tumbar en la cama y la tapó con la ropa. Dejó encendida una tenue luz en la mesita auxiliar y ambos adultos se encaminaros hacia la puerta.

-No quiero dormir sola - Kate y Rick se miraron y fue el padre el que comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la cama de su hija. Se tumbó al lado de la pequeña quien de inmediato se abrazó a su padre.

-Buenas noches Kate, espero no despertarte otra vez - Kate asintió y antes de salir regresó hasta la cama dejando un dulce beso en la cabeza de la pequeña. Rick le sonrió por el gesto que había tenido con la niña.

-Duerme tranquila, recuerda que soy poli y nada malo te puede pasar - Alexis la miró y sonrió con timidez.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con total normalidad. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana del cuarto de la pequeña, Kate ya estaba vestida y terminaba de preparar café. Se acercó con cuidado hasta el dormitorio sonriendo ante la imagen que se encontró. Alexis se había apoderado de casi la totalidad de la cama haciendo que Rick tuviese medio cuerpo casi fuera del colchón.

Se acercó hasta la lámpara pagándola, saliendo después del cuarto. De regreso en la cocina buscó una libreta y cuando finalmente la encontró se dispuso a dejar una nota para Rick.

-Buenos días, has madrugado mucho - Se giró al escuchar la voz de él. Ante sus ojos apareció Rick con el pelo totalmente revuelto y con los ojos aún a medio abrir.

-Debo pasarme por casa antes de ir a la comisaria - Le tendió una taza de café- Supongo que Alexis ha dormido del tirón después de la crisis porque no he escuchado nada el resto de la noche.

-Así es - Dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió - Está riquísimo. Gracias por lo de anoche, no tenías porque haberte levantado.

-Recuerda que soy policía, tomamos mucho café. Respecto a lo de anoche, no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice porque así lo sentí. Te llamaré a lo largo del día para ver cómo está la niña. Ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde - Rick la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por todo - Kate le miró con seriedad. Le había repetido hasta la extenuación que no le diera las gracias.

-Como vo que no sirve de nada que te diga que no tienes nada que agradecerme te voy a sancionar - Rick la miró sin entender- Cuando termine el caso, deberás invitarme a cenar y a tomar una copa después de la cena. Y si continuas dándome las gracias por algo iré aumentando la sanción. Añadiré cine o teatro... - Rick la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos- Hasta otro momento- Se despidió de Rick con un beso en la mejilla. Dejando a Castle alucinado con lo que terminaba de suceder.

Aquel día Rick decidió llevar al parque a su hija. Allí la niña estuvo entretenida. A media mañana el móvil de Rick sonó. Sonrió cuando vio quien era la persona que le llamaba. Mantuvo una corta conversación y colgó. Tras eso se acercó hasta su hija y la llamó.

-Me ha llamado Lanie ¿quieres que comamos con ella? - La pequeña asintió feliz- Bien entonces debemos irnos porque hay que ir a buscarla al trabajo.

Cuando el coche de Rick paró en la puerta de la morgue Lanie ya les estaba esperando. La forense había decidido salir a la calle porque no creía que aquel fuese un lugar adecuado para la niña.

Alexis salió corriendo del vehículo y se lanzó a los brazos de Lanie que la recogió feliz y comenzó a dar vueltas con la niña entre sus brazos.

-Estás guapísima con la trenza que te ha hecho papá hoy - Rick se acercó hasta la forense y le dejó un beso en la mejilla- Aquí la lado hay un sitio que tienen las mejores pizzas de la ciudad, ¿os apetece? - Ambos asintieron.

No solo era cierto que hacían las mejores pizzas también tenían una zona de juegos para los niños. Alexis tan pronto terminó de comer salió corriendo hacia aquella zona dejando que los adultos pudieran hablar de sus cosas con total tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? - Lanie preguntó apoyando su mano sobre la de Rick.

-Mal, no es plato de gusto que te acusen de matar a tu ex - Lanie agachó la cabeza- pero lo peor ha sido tener que decirle a Lex que su madre no iba a volver. No sé que hubiera hecho si Kate no hubiese podido acercarse a casa - Lanie alzó una ceja al escuchar como su amigo llamaba a la detective por su nombre- Ha sido de gran ayuda. Anoche se quedó a dormir. Le estuvo leyendo un cuento a Lex y cuando en mitad de la noche mi calabaza se despertó Kate corrió hasta el cuarto de la pequeña - Lanie casi se atraganta con el café al escuchar aquello.

-Vaya, parece que os habéis hecho amigos - Dijo sonriendo.

-Me está ayudando mucho.

-Ya, te está ayudando - Repitió la forense- ¿Te gusta? - Ahora fue el turno de Rick de atragantarse con el café.

-Ni siquiera me he fijado en ella de esa forma. Ahora mismo mi vida es un caos no tengo tiempo para el romance.

-Ya, pero antes de que todo esto sucediese ¿te habías fijado en ella? - La forma en la que Rick ladeo su cabeza dio la contestación a Lanie- Vale no hace falta que me contestes tu cara lo dice todo- Rick entrecerró los ojos al ver cómo su amiga comenzaba a reír- Es una gran chica. Y tú eres un gran tío. Te mereces ser feliz. Si hay alguna posibilidad deberías ir a por ella - Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veremos de momento ella anda centrada en cerrar el caso. Después ya veremos qué sucede. De todas formas, me ha castigado - Lanie le miró sin entender a qué se refería- Me paso el día dándole las gracias, ella se pasa el día diciéndome que no tengo nada que agradecerle, así que esta mañana se ha cansado de decírmelo y me ha castigado. Le debo una cena y unas copas - Lanie rompió a reír.

-Chico, siendo Kate la que ha dicho lo de la cena y las copas, está más que claro que tienes grandes opciones con ella. Kate no suele comportarse así con los hombres, así que yo que tú no perdería el tiempo cuando este caso esté cerrado.


End file.
